El tiempo muerto
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: Logró que valiera la pena hasta la última gota de sufrimiento que exprimió de él. Ahora, ya perdido, Howard vive recuerdos que son presente mientras se ahoga en una existencia que es pasado. [Este fic participa en el Reto #11 "Leyes de Murphy" del foro La Torre Stark]


**N/A:** ¡Saludos, pastelitos! :)

¿Qué es esto? Otra de esas historias traídas por los pelos, desde luego.

 _Fluff_ y _angst_ combinados de una manera imposible. Un atentado contra el canon cinematográfico y del cómic en nombre de la _amoadoración_ por un personaje. Cosas de relaciones frágiles y de que el amor a veces no es amor o si lo es no basta.

Comencé esto con la intensión de que todo mundo supiera lo genial que es Peggy y la amoadorara como yo, pero el resultado ha sido todo lo contrario :S Se me fue de las manos T_T

Aclarar que pese a la impresión que pueda dar en el fic, Peg no es una suerte de oportunista horrible; mi intención era la de retratar el hecho de que (seamos sinceros T_T) Howard no es hombre para Carter.

Salvo eso, todo muy normalito.

 **Ley:** Si vale la pena hacerlo, vale la pena exagerarlo _(Y vaya que lo exageré xD)._

 **Música** : _Cold_ de Jorge Méndez (Sí, otra vez xD).

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece. Howard y Peggy son propiedad de Marvel y nunca disfrutaron de un apasionado romance (:S) Mísera vida._

 _Este fic participa en el reto #11 "Leyes de Murphy" del foro La Torre Stark._

* * *

 **|El tiempo muerto|**

.

—No creí que llegaría a tiempo para ver tan sobrio a tu bigote, ¿debería atribuirme ese honor?

Howard casi pega un respingo e interrumpe la conversación que mantiene para girar sobre sus talones en dirección a la familiar voz femenina. Un alivio indecible se le arremolina en el pecho junto con otras sensaciones que es más fácil dejar correr por ahora, intocables. Stark deja de sentir aquél inoportuno vacío en la boca del estómago. El mundo se arregla, tan simple. La celebración que él preparó en su honor — _te la mereces, Peggy, por todos los cielos que sí_ — ha dejado de ser aquella pésima idea.

Peggy está cerca y el mundo obtiene permiso para volver a la normalidad. Si Peggy le regala su atención, nada falta. El mundo es perfecto.

Howard respira tranquilo, ella está aquí.

Margaret parada frente a él, espléndida en un adorable vestido de tela ambarina, labial rojo, cabello elegantemente recogido. Lleva la más cautivadora de las sonrisas y la aguda mirada de ojos marrón que — _Howard podría jurar_ — se matiza con un toque de dulzura cuando habla para él.

Howard no está seguro de cuándo exactamente quedó enredado en el aura de Margaret, un día sólo lo supo.

Es uno de esos hechos que van tan a la par de la vida que pasan inadvertidos, de esos que se mimetizan en el acaecer diario, en el arco de una sonrisa cualquiera, en el brillo de una mirada repetida, las risas y los disgustos diarios; sincronizados en íntima perfección con la rutina.

Axiomas. Parte de las cosas que son.

Indiscutibles.

No se los piensa. Simplemente están.

Hechos que uno nota de repente, como si cualquier cosa. Una tarde, sentado en la oficina, bourbon de más, cuestión de advertir por el rabillo del ojo su ingreso, como muchas veces, para decirle esta cosa _–cualquier maldita cosa–,_ darle unos regaños y salir a hacer todo lo que Peggy es capaz de hacer. Sin enfocar ni elevar la mirada, de repente sólo lo sabe.

Es como no esperarlo ni saberlo, pero tampoco sorprenderse cuando por fin lo descubre.

 _Ha amado a Margaret Carter desde hace un tiempo._

Es una de esas cosas que _–no ignora–_ acabarán mal. Howard es vagamente consciente de que su burbuja va a reventarse _–que probablemente él mismo va a reventarla, por más idiota–_ tarde o temprano. Howard sabe que llegado el momento, va a arrepentirse hasta de haber nacido. Pagará caro su amor por Peggy Carter y si valdrá la pena hasta la última gota de sufrimiento que exprimirá de él, tendrá que encontrar la manera de hacer de este amor algo extraordinario.

Algo digno de ella.

Algo con el estilo de él.

—Lo que sea por ti, Peg —replica con su ánimo completamente renovado y una de sus sonrisas marca Stark. Esta es diferente, sin embargo. Esta es la sonrisa marca Stark exclusiva para Peggy, menos mordaz y más expresiva—. Me dije a mi mismo, "Howard, esta puede ser tu oportunidad"...

—Ya, cállate. —Frena el coqueteo acostumbrado de Howard al abrazarlo en el — _tan_ — común saludo de amigos de mucho tiempo.

Normal.

Sólo que nada tiende a común dentro de Howard cuando se trata de ella. Donde se toma por usual que Stark beba hasta tener que ser asistido por su mayordomo, ahora incluso podría decirse que se encuentra _casi_ completamente sobrio. Cuando lo normal es que a esas horas ya haya coqueteado con suficientes muchachas para escoger a la afortunada de entre una larga lista, hoy Howard apenas ha sonreído a un par de ellas por mera cortesía _–es que ninguna es como Peggy_. Y si hubo otra vez en que hubiera tenido los nervios revolviéndole el estómago como esta noche, Howard no la recuerda.

Arrastrado por la impresión de que algo siente hacia Peggy, su poco común vida troca en locura sistémica.

—¿Bailamos?

—Preferiría que no.

Peggy usa la sonrisa de melancolía velada y Howard quiere darse un golpe por su idiotez. Al mismo tiempo, una porción de silenciosa esperanza se retuerce en su interior. Jamás logrará ser como Steve y aquello estaría muy bien si no fuera porque incluso él mismo está seguro de que Peggy merece no menos que un admirable Capitán Rogers.

No hay mucho por hacer, de cualquier manera. Es parte de las cosas que son: su amor por Peggy Carter y cada una de las consecuencias.

La totalidad de la cuestión se resume de manera simple: Esto no ha empezado y ya consiguió apuntarse un par de errores en la lista.

 _Y ni pensar en los que faltan._

Parte de su naturaleza _—de las cosas que son—,_ desde ahora le alcanza el buen juicio para adivinar el mal final de todo, y que él — _por más imbécil_ — lo hará de igual manera.

Lo hará y por todos los dioses que valdrá la pena.

* * *

Se recuesta sobre su asiento y se queda mirando al cielo espléndidamente azul, aire a través del cabello, agitando la ropa. Peggy justo al lado, conduciendo en silencio. Cosa simple y se siente tan vivo como nunca. Todo parece estar en su lugar.

Nada falta, nada sobra.

—¿Por qué aquí?

Están a la orilla del acantilado frente a un mar que arde bajo el vivo sol del mediodía. Howard se encoge de hombros, las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. El viento sopla fuerte, cargado de sal. El cabello de por sí despeinado de Carter ondea en el aire y se le pega al rostro. No podría verse más hermosa.

—¿Por qué no? Es un bonito lugar para tener una casa. Humilde, cuatro pisos, un par de piscinas, mi laboratorio…

—Un arquitecto habría sido de más ayuda —comenta alzando una ceja.

—¿Y la opinión del arquitecto sería importante porque…? —Formula Howard casi ultrajado—. Los arquitectos son estúpidos, Peg, dirán que es imposible… ¿Te gusta?

—Es precioso, sí —admite extrañada, dando un rápido vistazo hacia el frente. Él restringe la curiosidad de Peggy a una sonrisa enigmática—. Debería comenzar a temer, nada bueno anuncia la felicidad de esa mueca horrenda a la que llamas sonrisa.

—Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Si Peg cree que es precioso vale la pena lograr lo imposible.

—Odio que hables de mí en tercera persona cuando estoy presente.

—Lo siento.

—Lo sientes —repite frunciendo el ceño—. Se ha vuelto tu estado más común.

—¿Te molesta?

—Me extraña.

—Tengo algunas buenas razones y una sola persona para justificarlo.

Silencio prolongado. La quietud imperfecta del entorno, olas rompiendo contra las rocas, una ráfaga de viento silba. El mundo pertenece a ambos. Silencio entre los dos, expectante pero todo lo sabe ya. Peggy lanza un suspiro y le envía una mirada insondable.

—¿Te lo pregunto o no?

Howard simplemente se rinde.

—Tú.

Fija una mirada intensa sobre la de ella tras dar la decisiva respuesta. Peggy debe saberlo, ciega o incauta jamás han sido adjetivos para describirla. Howard está casi seguro de que Peggy ha tenido que ser la primera en advertirlo. Aun antes que él mismo, tal vez.

Y aquí está.

—Yo —repite para sí, desviando la mirada. Parece sorprendida de que el mundo siga en su lugar, de que el cielo continúe azul y el mar brillante.

Todo es normal.

Salvo el mundo, que ahora es diferente.

Contradicciones. Margaret ingresa de golpe al perfectamente organizado universo de absoluta locura en que Howard Stark subsiste desde hace un tiempo, en medio de un amago de vida que deja un gusto amargo por no compartir su porción de esperanza y felicidad con el motivo de las mismas.

Pero no más.

Increíble que Peggy lograra por fatalidad lo que montones de mujeres antes no consiguieron a base de esfuerzos y muchas lágrimas. Howard no puede — _no quiere_ — dejar de sentirse asombrado y otro tanto culpable.

—Tú. Siempre.

* * *

—Estamos viendo luz muerta —dice él de repente, la intensión de su voz es casi un lamento.

Peggy voltea, se incorpora un poco para hincar un codo sobre el césped y recargar la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano. Lo mira con atención, como adivinando el camino de sus pensamientos de ebrio melancólico.

Howard deja de mirar el cielo nocturno y contempla a Peggy con un gesto neutro. De vez en cuando siente esta nostalgia oprimiéndole el pecho. La horrible sensación de lo incorrecto y el terror al futuro.

A veces Howard no es más que un chiquillo asustado, esperando que algo explote.

—Y aun así es hermosa, ¿no? —Ella sonríe y estira una mano para delinear el costado de su cara. Howard junta los parpados en un intento de concentrarse en la caricia que Margaret le regala—. Aun así ilumina la noche.

—Algunas luces son más brillantes que otras —insiste él al abrir los ojos—. Yo no soy Steve, Peg.

Margaret deja ir un suspiro indescifrable antes de tenderse sobre el suelo de nuevo. Se queda un rato en silencio, mirando el cielo cubierto de estrellas. Para él, esta victoria en sus argumentos sabe a hiel. Aparta la mirada, incapaz de soportar el dolor en la admisión de aquella verdad expuesta en las facciones de la única mujer que ha amado.

—Tengo entendido que el sol es más pequeño que muchas de esas estrellas, y de cualquier forma… Está cerca y resulta glorioso de igual manera.

Una calidez inesperada le ahoga. Su felicidad es en este momento y debería contentarse con ello. El aquí y el ahora. Correcto, pero en ocasiones es más difícil.

Sonríe por fin y busca la mano de ella para entrelazarla con la suya.

—Has llevado esa analogía muy lejos, Peg.

—No fui yo quien la inicio —replica ella riendo.

Otro de esos momentos de silencio cargado de significado. Los pensamientos de Howard vuelven a los rincones umbríos de su inseguridad.

—No soy un sol, soy la luna —la corrige luego de un rato.

No dice que él no es hombre para ella. Se calla el terror al futuro que le burbujea en el cerebro y lo pone tonto en noches como esta.

Un día Peggy Carter dejará de pensar en él como un sol.

Un día, más pronto de lo que Howard quisiera admitir, Peggy despertará y sabrá que Howard Stark es su amigo, su colega, una especie de compañero en la soledad de aquellos días en que su corazón anhelaba una porción del pasado que no pudo tener con alguien diferente — _alguien mejor_ ; más no el hombre que ella merece o un hombre para gastar el resto de la vida o un minuto más de existencia.

Ese día, Howard Stark tratará de retenerla.

Ese día, se dará cuenta de lo lejos que estuvo siempre de Margaret Carter.

—¿Me amas?

Peggy abre los ojos, tomada por sorpresa. No voltea a verle pero acentúa la presión de sus manos unidas.

—Te quiero, Howard.

Howard se calla la verdad. No quiere escucharla, arriesgándose a perderlo todo de una vez poniendo en palabras lo que ya se intuye.

Howard no dice que ella no lo ama. Si acaso, lo quiere.

* * *

—¡Ouch!

—Si me hubieras escuchado…

—Te escuché —replica él—, aunque demasiado tarde.

El último punto y Peggy deja la aguja y las pinzas a un costado. Lo mira con cierto reproche y otro tanto de preocupación.

—A que fue divertido, ¿no?

Howard usa aquella legendaria sonrisa — _la sonrisa especial para ella_ —, la mirada que grita _"Peggy Carter te necesito",_ y la castaña deja de fruncir el ceño para tomar una torunda de algodón, empaparla en alcohol y frotarla suavemente sobre la herida de su ceja.

—Lo fue —admite ella por fin—, aunque estúpido.

—Lamento haberte puesto en peligro.

—Creo que firmé mi carta responsiva cuando subí a ese automóvil contigo —le sonríe y deposita un beso rápido – _como lo son todos sus besos_ – en sus labios antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el armario—. Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo nunca más, por favor.

—Sí, señora.

Ha sido uno de esos días normales. Responsabilidades en la agencia con el nombre eterno, llegar a casa, ejecutar una idea estúpida para matar el tiempo, cena fuera y otro intento de baile que terminará con ella negándose. Otro día en sus vidas y quien no apostaba un centavo a que Howard Stark — _mala fama y todo_ — tendría la habilidad o la disposición necesarias para hacer durar una relación con Margaret Carter — _inaccesibilidad y todo_ — lo suficiente para manejar un estilo de vida _"normal",_ están comenzado a replantearse el juicio.

No es que lo sepa todo mundo. Cuidando de la privacidad, unos cuantos cercanos y otros pocos no tan cercanos saben que Peggy y Howard han estado intentado sacar a flote una extraña relación afirmada en lo mucho que se conocen mutuamente, pero sobre todo, en aquellas sombras de bendita ignorancia que todavía quedan entre ellos.

Cómo logra Peggy confiar en un hombre como él es un misterio para todos. Stark a veces sigue asombrándose a sí mismo. Sin embargo, ha jurado fidelidad y está seguro de que preferiría morir antes que romper — _otra vez_ — una promesa hecha a Peggy.

* * *

Siente los nervios como un remolino en las entrañas, le sudan un poco las manos y no ha dejado de mover frenéticamente la pierna desde el inicio de la cena. Tenía un brillante plan, Jarvis ha puesto tanto empeño y él está por arruinarlo porque no puede aguantar la pregunta ni un segundo más.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

La sonrisa de Peggy se apaga, es como si volviera al pasado, a recordar aquello que no pudo tener y lo diferente que es Howard en comparación. Sus ojos quieren el llanto pero ella se endurece. Howard pasa saliva, baja la mirada y esconde el anillo como si cosa más repulsiva no existiera.

Cuando Peggy declina la propuesta, Howard sabe que — _por más imbécil_ — lo ha arruinado todo.

Parte de su naturaleza _—de las cosas que son_.

* * *

Howard quiere cambiar el mundo. Hay en su desesperación y en cada matiz de ingenuidad la sospecha de una soledad honda, que durará para siempre. Howard quiere cambiar el mundo, ordenar todo de tal manera que lo que él creía posible no se desmorone frente a sus ojos en una lenta agonía.

Pero él no tiene ese poder.

La besa como si fuera la última vez, cada vez. Deseoso de retenerla. Quiere quedarse con ella para siempre; envolverse en sus brazos y perderse en sus ojos, detener el tiempo. Sin embargo, Peggy Carter no es de su propiedad. Ella es libre. Peggy es tan libre que a veces duele, y si en algún un tiempo pudo ser más libre, fue mientras hubo un rubicillo con aires de muy bravo al que Howard ahora no quiere darle ni siquiera un nombre.

Él nunca podrá proporcionarle aquella libertad. Es que Howard no conoce la libertad, hay que ir admitiendo.

Howard no puede arreglar esto. Él solo tiene inteligencia para lo físico, para las posibilidades de lo tangible, de esta realidad que ahora se le presenta asquerosa.

Ni le hablen de emoción, nació atrofiado.

—No puedo arreglarlo.

—Bueno, yo tampoco, Peg.

Sentado en la oscuridad de la sala de estar de un penthouse — _uno de muchos_ , _imposible decir cuál_ —, Peggy lo ha estado buscando y si lo ha encontrado fue cosa del soplón de Jarvis. Un vaso medio lleno en mano, una botella a la que le resta un sorbo de whisky en la mesa frente a él. Howard ya no se calla las palabras que siempre estuvieron ahí, son tan innegables ahora que le dejan un mal sabor de boca, lo ponen enfermo y quiere gritarlas, deshacerse de ellas, quizá así duelan menos, tal vez así lo dejen en paz.

—No me amas.

Si acaso, lo quiere.

Y Peggy admite la verdad en un suspiro largo. Que quererlo no es suficiente. Que Howard no es un sol; después de todo, es sólo una luna. Ni siquiera eso, a este punto.

—Te quiero, en serio te quiero.

Pero sabe que no es suficiente. Le da un último beso, uno prolongado, y se va.

El mundo, que era perfecto si Peggy estaba cerca, ahora es un borrón en una pintura insulsa.

Un día — _muy normal el día_ — Peggy entra a su oficina. Le sonríe, sirve bourbon y habla de amistad, de conocerse desde hace tanto y haber hecho tanto juntos. Hay tremenda calidez y agitación en su voz que la única opción de Howard es abrigar la esperanza. Que quizá, en este tiempo, Margaret aprendió a amarlo, y si no, pues él sabrá conformarse con menos, con lo que sea. Howard parece estar a punto de resucitar, va a pedirle una cena y un baile y una existencia entera a su lado; va a decirle que su vida ha sido un asco, que a veces nada más respirar duele; va a decirle cuanto llegue a su mente, será sincero, transparente como aquél rubio… pero Howard baja la mirada para notar la ominosa modestia del anillo. Sencillo, bonito, de compromiso. No es el suyo.

El matrimonio de Margaret Carter es como aquel anillo. Sencillo, bonito, no el suyo. Una amor en ominosa modestia que orilla a Howard a otro tipo de locura. Pero sonríe, sintiendo el dolor en cada músculo mientras lo hace, no es quien para arruinar la felicidad de Peggy. Hay que esforzarse.

—Si le haces daño, te mato.

Daniel Sousa se hecha a reír. No sabe que de cuando en cuando a Howard Stark también se le puede escapar algo de seriedad.

* * *

 _—Has bebido mucho esta noche, Howard_.

Es alcohólico, alguien debe ir admitiéndolo. Jarvis no puede hacer nada y a marchas forzadas, Howard se devuelve a su vieja vida. No busca un remanso de alivio en ella, así que no se decepciona cuando no lo encuentra.

Sí, su carácter parece extraño y en verdad él se siente más extraño aun, como si no se perteneciese a sí mismo. Más valdría fingir, sin embargo. Fundadores de SHIELD y sabe dios cuántas cosas más se hacen. No hay tiempo para andar desangrándose de pena por las esquinas. Algunas mujeres antes de la definitiva. Después de todo, ¿qué valor puede tener su soltería?

 _—No vas a manejar en ese estado, ¿o sí?_

María, que es orden encarnado, lo ha teñido todo en una gama de grises insufrible, de amarga felicidad y apenas soportable compañía. Una vida frívola en la que todo — _o casi todo_ — parece sobrar. No deja de hundirse, si bien al menos ahora tiene tras quien escudarse.

 _—Increíble, nos vas a matar._

Anthony es un triunfo en medio de una vida colmada de fracasos, pero ha llegado tarde. Si Howard estaba roto antes — _tanto antes_ —, ahora es un desastre de obsesión por el trabajo y cantidades absurdas de alcohol, donde puede ahogar sus buenos recuerdos, que, maldita sea, son tan pocos. Le encantaría hacer algo mejor con lo único bueno que ha logrado _–_ _su triunfo, su más grande creación_ _–_ , pero es tarde, y es que Howard se quedó atado al frágil delirio de que amó a una mujer una vez.

Margaret Carter era todo su tiempo, cualquier tiempo. Pero el presente es el único momento en que se está.

En adelante, siempre ha sido pasado para Howard.

 _—¿Podrías bajar la velocidad, Howard?_

Parte de su naturaleza - _de las cosas que son_ : Ha amado a Margaret Carter desde hace un tiempo y le alcanza el buen juicio para adivinar que _–_ _por más imbécil_ _–_ va a amarla hasta el final.

 _—¿Qué es aquella cosa en el camino? ¿Una... persona?_

Howard tira de la comisura de su boca en una mueca de amarga burla. Desacelera un poco, pero igual es tarde. ¿Qué importa? De algún modo siempre sospechó que terminaría así.

—Es la muerte.

Vacío en su voz, algo de incertidumbre en el corazón. Se aferra al volante y lanza un suspiro.

—Siento a ver hecho tu vida miserable, María.

Howard no dice otras cosas.

Que va a extrañar horriblemente a Tony y que es un alivio irse antes que Peggy.

Howard se calla el que, mirado desde esta amarga retrospectiva, todo valió la pena.

* * *

Como que faltó algo de PoV de Peggy…Ñeh, suficientemente difícil ha sido así :S

¿Zapatazos, sugerencias, felicitaciones, dudas? Ya saben dónde van ;)


End file.
